


Car Moment

by betp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles kisses him, Derek stares at him for a minute, eyes glazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my firstest fanfictions. It's two pages in Word lol, it's _barely_ a fanfiction.

After Stiles kisses him, Derek stares at him for a minute, eyes glazed.

He'd actually forgotten how it felt to share affection with another person. The last time someone had kissed him, it had been Erica's dumb ass when they were supposed to be preparing to fight an unkillable killing machine in the form of Jackson "Mind-Controlled" Whittemore. Despite his methods for convincing her to take the bite, Derek was about eight different shades of uninterested in Erica. Stiles' kiss was different, warm, consuming, and fulfilling in a way Derek hadn't known he'd needed until he had it. _Stiles_ is different. He's all angles and squirms and snarky comments that don't belong anywhere. He's half endearing jubilance and half head-shaking wisdom beyond his years.

Shit, his years. His sixteen short, puberty-ridden years. Derek widens his eyes and then directs a stare reminiscent of headlights at nothing in particular directly in front of him. He grips the steering wheel.

Stiles, being too observant for his own damn good (not that Derek is being particularly subtle about his little breakdown), goes, "Whoa. Are you freaking out? Why are you freaking out?" He pauses a beat. "No, more specifically, why is it that _you're_ freaking out, but _I'm_ not?" Derek does not reply, so Stiles sits back a bit (not much) and hooks an arm over the back of the seat. "Is it the guy thing? Because wow, I've been over that since I was, like, thirteen."

"It's _not_ the 'guy thing,'" Derek grumbles, blushing violently, mortified that Stiles brought that up. "Not _much_ , anyway," he adds under his breath. He picks at the steering wheel cover, feeling like his whole world is crashing down around him.

"Then I've been interpreting this wrong?" Unlike a second ago, he actually sounds worried. "Please tell me I'm not. I've been feeling this between us for months, now. And I've never had someone attracted to me before, never. And it would be really cool if _you_ were the first." He tacks the last sentence on with a distinctly desperate, hopeful air.

Derek just shakes his head. There is a long pause while Stiles stares daggers at Derek and Derek stares daggers at a smudge on the windshield. Stiles steadily increases the intensity of his stare at Derek until finally Derek says, a little sharply considering his words, "Are you trying to melt my brain?"

Stiles looks pleased Derek guessed his master plan. "Is it working?"

"No!" Derek is both amused (in spite of himself) and irritated (in spite of Stiles). "You can't—You're _sixteen_."

Stiles doesn't miss a beat, and impressively, he doesn't rise to the bait of asking if he'll become capable of melting brains when he turns seventeen. "I'm seventeen in a month and a half," he says instead. As if being almost seventeen will stop Derek from getting his ass arrested (again). As if being almost seventeen stopped Derek from falling for the most cruel, conniving woman to ever walk the planet.

"Stiles."

"And I love it when you say my name."

Derek drops his forehead to the steering wheel with a thud. " _Stiles_."

" _Derek_. Dude, come on. I _really like you_."

"No, you don't," Derek snaps. "You just think you like me because you're a horny teenager."

Stiles merely shakes his head, a knowing smirk on his face. "Nuh-uh. I'm young, and I'm annoying, but I haven't been a _kid_ since my mom died. You can pull that 'you're just an infant who doesn't know what love is' crap on Scott, but it doesn't work on me."

"And you can't pull that 'I was forced to grow up too soon' crap on me. Mental maturity doesn't exempt us from the _law_. You of all people should know that."

"I do know that, yeah. Just as well as you do." Derek bristles, looks over at Stiles. But Stiles doesn't look accusatory. He goes on: "And I'd probably put more merit in that argument if that was the _real_ reason you're not kissing me right now."

Derek's hackles all but disappear. He feels himself blanch, and Stiles softens, but doesn't back down. _Who the hell does this guy think he is_?

 

**Author's Note:**

> That crazy Stiles.


End file.
